Over the years, a variety of clothing articles have been created having a cut-out decoration fastened to a larger piece of fabric. The process of adding such decorations to wearable garments is known in the clothing industry as "applique". The term "applique" also refers to the cut-out decoration itself which is applied to the larger piece of material. The most popular and common process for applying an applique is by the use of an embroidery machine to apply a very tight satin stitch that completely follows the outline of the applique to be held in place. This process prevents fraying of the edges of the applique. The satin stitch itself is normally of one color and can only be applied by an embroidery machine.
Other means for applying decorations to clothing and fabrics are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,549 discloses a method of applying lace trim to a garment by attaching the trim to a straight section of bias tape such as by stitching. The bias tape can then be formed to a desired curve and attached to the garment edge, the tape thereby serving to secure the lace to the garment. Alternatively, two sections of bias tape can be stitched to lace trim, and the garment edge slipped between the exposed edges of the bias tape sections and stitched thereto. The reference contemplates using this method to apply decorative material such as lace to a garment edge, such that the decorative material is secured by one of its edges to an edge of the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,173,927 discloses an edging or hem for curtains that comprises a strip of material doubled upon itself to provide a hem having two side portions and an open pocket. The free edges of the strip of material are folded or tucked inwardly between the side portions of the hem and stitched thereto. Lace edging is stitched or sewn to the bottom of the hem portion and projects therefrom. The bottom end of the curtain material is inserted into the open pocket such that the end of the curtain is straddled and concealed by the hem. The hem portion is then sewn to the bottom end of the curtain material
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,919 discloses an applique that includes a chenille material having a decorative shape, a flexible backing material, and a polymer film. The flexible backing material is applied to the lower surface of the chenille material and the polymer film overlays the upper surface of the chenille material. Closely spaced stitching is used to secure the film and chenille material to the garment. The stitching covers and compresses portion of the film and chenille material along the edges of the chenille material. Unstitched portions of the film are removed from the upper surface of the chenille material and the finalized design comprises the stitched and unstitched portions of the chenille material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,332 discloses embroidering a design on an article of clothing. Embroidery stitches are formed on the base fabric in accordance with a selected embroidery design and a face fabric is applied over the embroidered stitches. The face fabric is thin and of a diaphanous nature and is stitched to the base fabric following the outline edges of the embroidery design, thereby sharply delineating the embroidery design and giving it a three dimensional effect in relief. A white or neutral color can be used for the face fabric so that the color of the embroidery stitches are visible through the fabric, thereby enhancing the ornamental effect of the design.
While these references disclose the application of a decoration to an article of clothing or other fabric, it has not been known to cover a portion of clothing or fabric with a decorative material and use a trim material to secure the decorative material to the clothing or fabric. In addition, it has not been known to use this trim material in a decorative fashion such that it is visible and provides a decorative frame or border for all edges of the decorative material, thereby adding to the overall appearance and design of the clothing or fabric. Moreover, the use of a trim material to secure an applique to an article of clothing or a fabric eliminates the need to use an embroidery machine to secure the applique with tight satin stitching, as is currently known in the art. Furthermore, because a trim material can include a wide variety of patterns, colors, and material types, the use of a trim material provides for a greater number of decorative possibilities than does the satin stitch, which generally is only adjusted in terms of color.